Notice Me
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Kairi is invisable her only friends are Yuna and Selphie and Wakka no body else pays much notice but she then bumps in to a guy the guy that never noticed her...[Revised]
1. Nerds geeks and weirdos

**Welcome this story back!**

**Been a while I've been on suspension…this story was taken off 2 times…when I tried to revise it I acadentially put it in the wrong section! Lol so some one reported it and I got a week ban....i was aloud to go on just not create or update and stories….**

**WELL it's back…I had to seeing as I realized some people did like the story…and that made me happy so this story is back for you!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Kairi POV)**

Oh my god…..my back hurts so much…I new I should have gone to bed earlier! Man! Ouch! I thought in my head. My room was a mess. Mom's gunna kill me! I stuffed all the stuff in the cupboard, bin and under the bed, I through some stuff out the window to. My mom walked in.

"Nice Kairi. Neat but try to do something with the smell and close that cupboard! Oh don't worry I will."

"No wait!!!" I yelled…Too late.

Everything fell out covering her knee to toe. She looked at her knees then at me.

I faked a smile.

I ran out of the room and went to school.

**(lol. Don't ask me how she got changed )**

**(Normal POV)**

I ran just round the blocked sat at the bus stop to catch her breathe.

_(((HONK HONK)))_

I looked behind. Selphie pulled up in her car.

"Kairi, I told u, I'll give u a ride to school if you want."

Kairi looked at her.

"I was…_puff_...clean…_hhh_…mom…" I wheezed totally out of breathe.

"Forgot to clean your room and your mom saw your cupboard open and she closed it and everything fell on her and your in trouble?" Selphie said.

I looked at her. "Yeah but…"

"I know you Kairi. That's what a best bud is for right!" Selphie said with a grin on her face. "Hurry up and get in!"

I jumped in. I loved Selphie's car it was all nice and leathery in side. It smelt sweet to…like honey or sometimes peppermint. The car stopped.

Outside Yuna and Wakka were waiting for us. Yuna was pretty she wore a mini skirt and a white singlet with a black bandana. Wakka Wore he's usual yellow jacket but with sum denim shorts.

"Hey Selphie! Hey Kairi How are you?!" Yuna greeted us with a hug.

"Hey, what's happening, man!?" Wakka tuned.

Wakka was the only boy that hung out with us. Sometimes I wonder why.

"Oh you guys! Remember we have that History test with…"

"Mr. STINKY" Wakka interrupted. We laughed.

Yuna glared at Wakka for interrupting. Yuna was Mr. Stinky's favorite student and she was he's favorite teacher. His name was really Mr. Strinky.

"Whatever Wakka, Did u guys study?" She chirped.

"Nope" I said

"No need" Selphie bragged

"Ha, ha, ha! Study! Ha, ha, ha!" Wakka laughed.

"You should study or you will fail, (like always!)" Yuna warned him.

Yuna was pretty but she was pretty much a geek.

"Nerds"

"Geeks"

"Weirdos"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pretty short ay, It'll get better don't worry. **

**Please review nice things not bad. **

**If u toke your time to read it**

**Then review it…its not hard!**

** :D reviews let me rite faster. And encourage me**


	2. Unoticed, unwanted

**Hey again!**

**Missed me**

**No….damn! **

**Ok here….**

**This is very short and I'm like so totally sorry!**

**Don't worry the chapters will get longer trust me! ;)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We looked behind us, Sora, Tidus and Riku.

Sora had brunette hair and the most wonderful eyes iv ever seen.

Riku had the best hair ever… Silver.

Tidus was just cute all over!

"What do you want?" I gawked.

"Not you." Joked Riku. Tidus laughed.

Riku stepped closer to Yuna. Yuna stepped back flattened her skirt and singlet.

"I want you sweetheart."

Riku grabbed her waist and kissed her. Wakka's jaw fell open!

Yuna pushed him away so hard he almost fell over!

"What is your problem?"

She stepped closer and smacked him.

"Don't you ever touch me again?!" Yuna screamed at him.

She stormed off. Riku has never been rejected before. Especially not in front of the whole school, People were staring at him. He stormed off.

"That bitch is gunna get it!" Tidus said before storming off.

"Selphie, Wakka, I'll see you around." Sora said neither angry nor happy.

Sora was the nicest out of all of them.

Kairi's Jaw dropped open!

"Didn't he see me?" Kairi said so upset. "Am I invisible?"

"I'm sorry Kairi but you were quiet all this time!" Selphie tried to cheer me up.

"No, I said 'What do you want' didn't you hear me! Then Riku said not you!?" Kairi cried.

Wakka and Selphie thought back. "Oh yeah sorry I wasn't paying much attention!" Selphie said.

"My mind can't get over that Riku forced to kiss Yuna…where did she go?" Wakka Said.

**(Wakka's POV)**

I hope she's alright! I know which way she went…hmm…she better be alright…

**(Normal POV) (Quick ay!)**

"Okay let's look for her!" Wakka Said.

"But I know which way she went…" I Interrupted.

"Selphie go left, I'll go right. Kairi go with Selphie." Said Wakka completely ignoring me.

I grabbed Selphie's hand and ran off.

**(Kairi's POV)**

I can't believe this! Nobody notices me! There all ignoring me, Selphie is my only true friend. "Selphie who do you like better, me or Yuna?" Selphie hesitated.

Oh my god!

She likes Yuna better! I just wanted to cry. "I like both of use…equally." Selphie said finally answering me. My eyes started to fill up with tears. I ran off.

**(Selphie POV)**

Hmm…I should have said her. Now I know she has a horrible life but I don't think of her as committing suicide. She should get help because she cuts her self.

Where is she going? Her house is left. Oh no…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks ppl please review anyway!**

**From ya pal**

**Angel-Shells**

**BIZZ**


	3. Just a scratch

**Hey again!**

**Thanks for reading this far! Anyway this chapter is better and longer trust me! This is like a SoraxKairi story and a WakkaxYuna story! I'll start a bit of what happened last. Please review.**

**(Selphie POV)**

Hmm…I should have said her. Now I know she has a horrible life but I don't think of her as committing suicide. She should get help because she cuts her self.

Where is she going? Her house is left. Oh no…

**(Normal POV)**

"Nobody notices me, I'm invisible, and Selphie doesn't like me." Kairi said muttering to her self.

_(((Bump)))_

Kairi looked up. _Gulp. _Riku wasn't very pleased. She had bumped into the most popular guy with his friends. Riku had a frown on his face.

"Watch where you're going geek" Riku Snapped.

He grabbed my bright scarlet hair. And shoved me to the ground the side of my face scrapped on the dry cement. Tears dropped down my face.

Riku and Tidus ran off. Sora stood there watching me.

"Are you okay?" Sora said softly.

I sat up, wiped my hand over my face. My hand had blood on it. My face hurts. Bleeding and a bit of my arm were too. My head hurts for having my hair pulled.

Sora sat down next to me and put his hand where it was bleeding.

"TAKE YOUR HAND OFF HER!"

Sora and looked behind. Yuna, Wakka and Selphie were standing there.

Wakka picked Sora up by the collar. Sora was popular but Wakka was still taller and stronger.

"What do you think your doing never lay another finger on her! Ever, do you hear me"

Wakka warned him.

Selphie and Yuna Carried Kairi to the school nurse.

Wakka let go of Sora. Sora stared at the ground.

"Wakka!" Riku yelled realizing that Sora wasn't with them.

Wakka chased after Yuna and Selphie. Wakka may be strong but not as strong as Riku. Riku was taller and stronger.

"Sora where have you been" Riku said sternly.

"I…Was…I…just…umm…" Sora muttered.

He couldn't tell them no they would kick him out of the gang or tease him or whatever.

"c'mon! Let's go." Riku said ignoring any excuse he might come up with.

"We were just about to swipe some lunch money off Yuffie." Squirmed Tidus

"Guys I'm a little tired. I'll see you later at the arcade maybe I just need a rest." Sora peeped. Riku and Tidus ran off.

**(Sora POV)**

What is this strange feeling I'm having? It feels like a thousand butterflies are flapping all at once inside me and I cant take control. It doesn't feel good but it's not that bad. I just need some thing to eat maybe.

I hope she'll be alright, Riku sometimes over acts. It's unfair to beat up a innocent girl, especially a pretty one. _Wait! _Did I just call a nerd…pretty? No way …umm…eh…

**(Normal POV)**

"Oh my goodness!" Yelled Mrs. Pain the school nurse. "What happened?"

"Well…were not sure. Sora did something but we didn't see. But he had blood all over his hands ya." Wakka told her.

"Well…I'll tell Mr. Charge." Replied Mrs. Pain

Kairi was lying on the bed she seemed to be sleeping. Her hand still had a bit of blood on it. Mrs. Pain started wiping her face with a wet sponge and then bandaged it up. Kairi was sleeping through the whole thing. Selphie sat by Kairi. Wakka and Yuna walked back to class.

**(With Selphie and Kairi)**

"Kairi…" Selphie whispered.

"Kairi…I'm sorry. When you asked me who I liked better I should have said you. I've known you longer. I met you when we were only 2 I met her when we were 11. Now look at us were 17. You know I should have said you and meant it." Selphie said.

I just laid there.

"Oh Kairi get better soon…"

**(With Wakka And Yuna)**

"Wakka…" Yuna said

"Ya?" Wakka replied speaking that accent of his.

(((When Wakka speaks it will be in bold for now.)))

"Why do you hang out with us?"

**"Why, don't you want me to?"**

"No I do!"

**"Then why ask that?"**

"Its just that your tall and strong and you could hang out with Riku and that and become popular then hanging with us, I mean your not even smart…"

**"Hey!"**

"No not in that way!"

**"Hmm…"**

"I mean you're the only boy don't you care?"

**"Sometimes."**

"Then why do you hang out with us?"

Wakka blushed.

**"Because…"**

"Wakka…"

**"Ya?"**

"Who do you like better Selphie or me…?"

Wakka's face turned like a tomato.

(Not a tomato. Lol. Just the redness!)

**"…"**

"Well?"

**"You."**

"Okay."

**(Wakka's POV)**

I should tell her. I mean its obvious she asked me that question cause she likes me ya? I'm not sure though. I'll tell her. No what if she rejects me. I should tell her!

**(Normal POV)**

**"Yuna…"**

"Yeah…"

I leaned forward. Her lips met mine. Her lips were soft and warm maybe a hint of strawberry lip balm.

"Excuse me!"

**ok the chappie will come soon…and if your new…**

**its already here! Enjoy**

**BIZZ 4 now!**

b


	4. Kissy kissy!

**This one is longer then the rest so yeah. It got better I think. O.o**

**I would like to thank SugaBlossom247 for your nice review and Infrared ray for your tip. I still don't know how to put it in bold! I don't use notepad I use word. Get back to me on that one anyway here's the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

Yuna and Wakka pulled away.

Riku was standing there with Tidus.

"Get away from my girl!" Riku forced and grabbed Wakka.

Wakka forced his hand away. Wakka punched Riku right in the face.

Riku almost fell but Tidus helped him.

"Your gunna wish you never did that." Riku warned.

"Looks like iv already made a wish!" Wakka looked at Yuna, Yuna looked back and winked. Wakka grabbed Yuna and fully pashed her on.

Yuna kissed back. Her hand fiddling with Wakka's orange hair. After like 50 seconds they broke apart. Riku and Tidus just stood there, there jaws wide open, shocked!

"C'mon Tidus, Never liked her anyway!" Riku said walking off. Tidus followed.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SOO AWSOME!!!" They both said cheering.

Yuna started talking, "Did you see their face man we…"

I kissed Yuna again. Damn her lips were soft. Yuna pulled away.

"We already got him sweetie, he can't see us anymore." Yuna said.

"Do you think I did that kiss to make him jealous?" Wakka smirked.

Yuna's eyes glistened and a smile approached her face. She grabbed Wakka and furiously kissed him that he almost fell down.

**(With Selphie and Kairi)**

Kairi was still lying down.

"Kairi I have to go." Selphie said softly. "See ya." Selphie left.

_(((BRING)))_

"Huh?" Kairi said finally waking up. The school bell woke her up.

"Oww!" Her face still hurts. She ran to the mirror, there was a huge bandage on her face.

"Crap! I look like a mummy!" Kairi cried.

Kairi sat back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

**(Sora POV)**

Man I need to see the nurse. I feel so ill. I walked into the teacher's conference where Mrs. Pain was sitting.

"Mrs. Pain I'm not feeling well I think I hit my head or it hurts or something."

Mrs. Pain was flirting with Mr. Leonheart, Mr. Leonheart pointed to me. Mrs. Pain turned around.

"Huh…Oh…Sora honey…whatever you problem is just go to the fridge in the sickbay and get a ice pack that should help!"

"But…" I muttered. Too late she turned her back to me and started paying attention to Mr. Leonheart again.

I walked into the sickbay. Opened the fridge and looked for the ice pack.

"Hmm…" I heard. I looked up.

"Ahh!" I said and quickly placed my hand on top of my mouth! That girl that Riku bet up! Half of her face was bandaged. Riku did bad, scarred her for life. I looked at her more closely. She seemed kinda cute. I mean cute scarlet hair and her skin seemed smooth if it hadn't been scarred. I couldn't help but stare.

**(Normal POV)**

"Hmm…" I started to open my eyes…

"Aaagghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed!

"Aaagghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" I yelled. I was confused.

"I…I'm…just…" Sora stuttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'll leave." Sora whispered getting up.

For a popular guy he was sweet.

"No…wait…stay." I yelled.

Sora turned around grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

"Ok…Do you feel better?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sort of" I really didn't feel better I was really tired.

"I'm sorry but I never caught your name." Sora said.

My jaw fell open! I quickly closed it.

"Kairi" I said.

"Ok…how long have you been at this school?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I have been at this school forever! He never noticed me! I can't believe it.

"Since year 7," I said.

"Oh really, same here I didn't know. Hey, who do you hang out with?"

I frowned. "Yuna, Selphie and Wakka"

"Really…sorry but I never see you hang around them. Once maybe…I think?" Sora thought. "I gotta go to the toilet be right back."

He walked out of the room. I got up and looked in the mirror. I didn't like that I looked like a mummy. I peeled of a bit of it was all read and scabby. She put the bandage back on.

"Back!" Sora appeared in front of the door. "C'mon Kairi lets go meet Selphie."

"Ok." I muttered

We saw Selphie and Wakka Yuna was standing next to Wakka.

"Hey you guys!" I yelled. Selphie looked up.

"Kairi you feel better?" Selphie asked giving me a hug.

"Yep" I said.

He goys long time no see!"

We looked behind us. Aerith was standing there with Cloud. "Selphie you've grown taller! Wakka still as handsome as ever! Yuna you look gorgeous and Kairi…nice…what happened?" Aerith asked.

"Riku…but don't worry." I mumbled and looked down on the ground.

"You know what Kairi." Cloud said kneeling down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. "Forget about them, you're as beautiful as you ever were!"

I smiled. "Thanks!"

Cloud stood up and put his arm around Aerith.

"Look it's a mummy!" Riku appeared.

"Shut up Riku!" I snapped!

"Aww! The mummy told me to shut up!" Riku teased! "Why don't you go run home to your mummy?" Riku and Tidus laughed!

"Oh yeah! Well…what happened to you?" I asked. There was a red cylinder shape on Riku's cheek. Tidus was not good at keeping secrets!

"We went to steal lunch money off Yuffie but she hit him with her nun chucks!" Tidus blurted out the whole thing!

Riku slapped him on the head!

"Why did you tell them?" He whispered. Tidus just shrugged.

"I toke a photo!" Tidus said holding up his camera.

Riku tried to snatch the camera but he was to slow Wakka grabbed it before him.

Riku grabbed Wakka's shirt and lifted him up.

"Give me back the camera!" Wakka shook his head.

"Put him down Riku!" Cloud yelled.

Cloud was stronger, taller, (cuter) and older. Riku let go of Wakka. Wakka still kept the camera.

"Wakka, Your gunna get it! Don't you worry about that!" Riku and Tidus walked off.

Riku whispered something In Tidus's ear.

"Oh, your so evil!" Tidus yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

After school,

Sora offered Kairi if he could walk with her.

"It's ok. I'd love you too!" Kairi said and a smile appeared on her face.

There was silence; you could tell both were uncomfortable with it. What were on each other minds?

**(Sora's POV)**

Ok…chill Sora you can do this! Breathe in breathe out!

"Sora, why are you breathing hard?" Kairi asked!

Nice going Smart boy! Shit now I'm talking to my self I really have gone mental! Ok…ok…calm down answer her she's staring! Shit I'm still talking to myself! I did it again…and again- better answer her.

"Oh umm…I…was just thinking…" I stuttered.

Kairi smiled "About what?" She said in a really sweet voice.

"About…you…" Kairi seemed frozen when I said that.

"Kairi…" Kairi snapped out of it. "Kairi would you…I mean do you want to…would you like to…have lunch with me at the park tomorrow?" I waited. Kairi looked at the ground. I didn't know what to think. I knew she would say…

"I'd love too!" Kairi smiled. Well what do you know she said yes! A huge smile appeared on my face! Kairi smiled back. We continued walking.

"Did you hear that?" Kairi said peering into the bushes.

"What?" I said and shrugged.

She walked over to the bushes. Her mouth fell open.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What did she see that shocked her? This was longer then the other chapters! If you like or not Please R&R! :D **


	5. Makeover bash

**Hey again! Finished this chapter. It's also pretty long. **

**Oh yeah. I don't own Disney or square soft or kingdom hearts. I don't own any of the shops except for the hairdressers one! :-D Okay enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Sora's POV) **

Riku and Tidus were kneeling down spying on us!

I couldn't take it I may not be stronger then Riku but he was about the same height as me. I grabbed Riku and made him stand up.

"Riku, What the Fk do you think your doing?" I yelled,

"What does it look like? I'm obviously spying on you, while you walk off with that red head! Jesus Sora! You can get better then that! Look at her she's ugly!" Riku hissed.

Kairi burst into tears. Riku couldn't help but laugh at her. I frowned I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Riku and punched him with all my anger. I must have been angry because he fell back and Tidus couldn't even catch him.

I was still angry; I jumped on top of Riku and started punching him. A group of people was standing around us. Some where cheering for me and some where cheering for Riku.

"SORA STOP!!!" Kairi yelled.

I climbed off him. He had 2 black eyes and his nose was bleeding even more amazing was one of his teeth were missing which made his mouth bleed. **(((Wow Sora's strong! Lol O.o)))** Tidus tried to help Riku but Riku was so stunned!

I grabbed Kairi's arm. "Let's get out of here."

We arrived in front of Kairi's house.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Kairi." I said looking guilty.

"It's ok." She said. "It's nice that you stuck up for me." She looked up into my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the park?" I asked. "Sure. What time?" I looked at her, "How about 3:00?" She stared. "Sounds Good." I leaned closer, closer, closer and closer we were about to kiss…

"Kairi, honey, get inside now! It's cold out there!" Kairi's mom yelled.

"Ok cya then Sora." She waved.

"Ok cya then." I said half disappointed.

I walked home. It was dark and foggy. I sort of regretted hitting Riku. He deserved it yeah, but now I was worried about what he was going to do. I arrived home I opened the door.

"Hey Sora how was your day?" my mom asked  
  
"Okay mom." I yelled.

"Hmm…doesn't sound like it. Well I have a little surprise for you." My mom yelled.

I appeared in front of the kitchen door.

"What?" I asked.

My mum turned around to look at me.

"I bought you a mobile." My mouth had a big grin on it I stated jumping up and down and gave my mom a hug!.

**(At Kairi's house) ((Kairi POV))**

I think Sora's a nice guy…maybe. I need someone to talk too. I grabbed the phone and dialed Selphie's number. It was ringing.

"Hello." Selphie's mom picked up.

"Hello is Selphie there?" I asked

"Yes, hang on one second." Her mom said.

I could hear on the other side of the phone yelling.

"SELPHIE PHONE!"

"HANG ON A SECOND MOM!"

"NOW SELPHIE!"

"WAIT, BRIDGET STOLE MY MOBILE AGAIN!" (Bridget is her lil sister. Ok I know she doesn't have one but follow me with it!)

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"SELPHIE, COME TO THE PHONE NOW OR I WILL BAN YOU FROM THE TV FOR LIFE!"

"OK, OK, OK! WHO'S ON THERE?"

"SOME CHICK!"

My mouth fell open! I can't believe she doesn't know who I am! I have been Selphies friend for like almost her whole life, I almost bursted into tears.

"Hello?" Selphie muttered.

"Hey," I said.

"Who's this?" Selphie asked.

I can't believe this. A tear flowed down my cheek.

"It's Kairi!" I sniffed.

"Kairi? Oh Kairi! Hey how are you." Selphie said cheerfully.

Another tear fell down.

"I'm fine." I really wasn't. I really was invisible, or people just forgot about me.

"Ok cool. So umm…can I come over?" Selphie asked.

I nodded but I forgot she couldn't see, for 2 reasons. (Guess what they are)

"Yeah sure" I answered.

"Awesome! I'll be over as soon as I get my mobile off my lil sis! Ok then see you soon!" She hung up before I got a chance to say goodbye. I hung up the phone.

I walked over to bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Was I fat? Was my hair messy? Was there always something in my teeth? I don't know! I leaned against the toilet. I have never done this before. I pointed my finger into my throat further and further.

_-RING-_

I pulled my finger out, To answer the door bell. I opened the door.

"Hey Hun" Selphie yelled giving me a hug. "Did you hear?"

I shrugged, "Hear what?"

"Yuna and Wakka are going out!" My mouth fell open! _(With joy)_

"Anyway" Selphie said changing the subject. "How come I can't get a guy to like me?"

I shrugged "Same here."

Selphie sighed "Am I fat? Is my hair messy? Is there always something in my teeth?"

Hey. We really were good friends we think a like! _(-Giggles-)_

I shook my head, "Of course not!"

Selphie sighed again. "What do I do? Brush my teeth for 4 hours straight! Brush my hair for 10 hours straight!"

My face lit up! Selphie sighed.

"You gave me the best idea!" I said looking at Selphie.

"What?" Selphie sighed. **(She's good at that!)**

"How about a makeover?" I asked.

Selphie's face lit up. "What a great idea!" Selphie jumped up and down.

"Awesome. Lets go shopping for clothes, make up and hair dye."

Selphie stopped jumping. "Hair dye?"

"Yeah change your hair color or if you want to leave it…"

"No I'll change it." Selphie interrupted.

"Cool, how about…straight hair with blonde tips!" I looked at Selphie to see what her reaction was. She just stood there.

"Just, blonde tips?" She asked raising one eye brow.

"Yeah, you don't think I was going to dye all of your hair!" I asked.

She stood there. "GREAT!!!" She said jumping up and down.

"Now lets go to Just jeans to get a new outfit…or Supré , Prada, Westco, Target or…" The list went on for ages.

"We can take my car!" Selphie suggested.

I grabbed my purse, keys and closed the door. We hopped into Selphies car and within minutes we were there.

"Ok follow me." I said grabbing Selphies arm and pulling her.

"Now this looks perfect." I said.

I shoved Selphie into the change room with the clothes. It took a couple of minutes.

She came out. She was wearing a short faded denim skirt, a powdered shoulder-cut shirt with "Angel" written across in Algerian font, and knee high boots.

"Wow…Selphie you look great!" Selphie smiled. "Now lets pay for this and fix your hair."

She changed back into her yellow dress. We paid for it, about $178.00. I took her to the best hairdressers in town. It's called…Best hairdressers in town! **(lol I couldn't think of anything else)** I took her there.

"Hello Ladies how can I help you?" The lady asked at the desk**. (What do they call the lady there?)**

"My friend here needs straight hair and some blond tips." I said. The lady nodded her head and led us to a tall man. His beard went around his mouth and his air was tipped blonde. The lady told the man.

After a few minutes Selphie came out.

"Wow Selphie, your hair looks great!" I yelled.

The receptionist **(So that's what their called!)** led us to her desk. "That's about…$45 dollars." We paid and we hopped back into Selphie's car.

"Look, Kairi thanks for all your help! I love my new hair dew." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

"It's cool." I casually said.

We arrived back at my house.

"Now Selphie, meet me in the mourning and brush your teeth for 1 hour straight it will be really, really, really shiny!" I slammed the car door. Selphie drove off fiddling with her teeth.

I opened the door there was mail on the floor. A letter for me, it was a plain letter. The letter said:

_Hello Kairi,_

_It's Sora here You still coming to the park?_

_3:00 o'clock__! I can't wait!_

_S2 from Sora_

Yeah Sora don't worry I'll come! She looked at the letter. What the hell does S2 mean? (People who don't know, look closely it's like a heart shape!) Eh, I'll ask him tomorrow. I placed the letter in my pocket; Walked up stairs brushed my teeth. I looked at my watch, it was only seven o'clock. I didn't care I went to bed.

_-ring- _

I was woken up by my alarm. YAWN! I stood up and rubbed my back. I got changed, brushed my hair and teeth then went down stairs. I was about to poor the milk into my cereal when the doorbell rang. I opened it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Selphie, Remember you fixed my hair and got me new clothes!" Selphie yelled.

"Oh yeah! Oops you look different but good!" I said. "I was just about to have some breakfast."

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah she finished breakfast they got into the car….

**(we arrived at school)**

"Hey guys!" Selphie yelled. Wakka and Yuna just stared as a stranger approached them.

Yuna looked closer… "Selphie" Selphie nodded. "No way! Selphie you look great!" Yuna and Wakka yelled.

"Kairi helped me! She's great!" I blushed.

Riku and Tidus pushed between Wakka and Yuna. Riku still had a black eyes and a bandage over his nose.

"Selphie" Tidus said, lowering his sunglasses. Selphie looked at him and smiled. Riku kept walking. Tidus approached Selphie. "Tidus! Come back here!" Riku yelled.

Tidus ignored him.

"Selphie…" Tidus said,

"Yes?" Selphie replied

"You wanna hang out?" Tidus said holding out his hand. Selphie nodded and toke his hand. They walked off, Selphie looked back and winked.

"You know he may be popular but I think he really likes her!" Yuna said.

"I'd say!" Wakka added.

"Duh! Tidus has always had a crush on Selphie, but Riku said to forget her or we wouldn't hang around him anymore!" Sora appeared.

"Hey Kairi did you get my letter?" I nodded.

"Are you still coming to the park?" He added.

"Yeah." She said.

"Sweet!" He grabbed Kairi's hand and the walked off.

Yuna and Wakka watched them both walk off. Wakka looked at Yuna, yuna gave him a kiss, and they too walked off holding hands, fingers intertwined.

"Sickening" Riku said. He had been watching them the whole time since Tidus left him. "I'll show them…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh what is he planning? Hehehe you'll have to wait and see! R&R please!**

**I think my stories getting better…to bad not many of you decided to read this far.**

**No tragedy you say! Well guess what there is in the next chapter! A lot of bad stuff happens in a park near by so I thought of that park ok den!**

**R&R Please!**


	6. anything can happen at the duck pond

**Welcome back! Ok this chapter is short!**

**I update fast! I type fats and I barely suffer from writers block plus I'm on school holidays so that's why! :-) Ok Den! If you like this story read my other one, As If. **

**Have fun! Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square soft and final fantasy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(With Tidus and Selphie)**

Tidus led her to a seat.

"You know Selphie..." Tidus chattered. Selphie locked at him sucking on a lollipop.

"I think you look beautiful."

Selphie's eye's widened when she heard this; she felt she would choke on her lollipop.

"No really! I have to tell you something. I've always liked you. I've always thought you were beautiful, but Riku always held me back from talking to you. He would say, 'Forget about her or we wont be your friend' but this time I saw you and I couldn't help my self." Tidus said looking into her bright aqua colored eyes.

Selphie took the lollipop out of her mouth, Tidus leaned closer, Selphie did the same and they leaned closer until their lips pressed against each other. Tidus put his hand on her face. Butterflies appeared in their stomachs but they were happy.

**(After school)**

After Riku and Kairi walked home,

"…Yeah and that's why he's obsessed with his hair!" Sora said dropping me at my house. "So Kairi I'll see you in the park at 3:30?"

"You said 3:00 last time!" I pointed out.

"I know but my mom say's I have to do the dishes first and then the laundry, other wise I would you know I would." Sora said with a smile on his face.

"But…" I said, but Sora put his finger on top of my lips and leaned closer and faintly kissed me.

"So I'll see you then?" he asked. I smiled. "Cya Kairi…" He said blowing a kiss to me. I blew one back.

I ran into my room. I looked at my watch, 2:15. I opened my closet. I grabbed some powdered jeans and a black singlet. I went into the bathroom brushed my hair. I looked at my watch again, 2:30 damn! I thought I decided to have a little nap. I went back into my bedroom set my alarm to 3:00pm so I could eat something before I went.

I laid my head to sleep.

**-BRING- **

Already! I looked at the clock. Shit 3:39 already! I thought I put that alarm on till 3:00? No time to worry about that! I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my own feet.

I ran down the streets so fast almost bumped into an old lady. "Sorry" I yelled back to her. "Children these days" She muttered. I kept running, finally. I got to the park. I saw Sora there sitting on the swing, swinging a lil bit to and fro. I ran up to him.

I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked giggling.

"Yuna" I was startled that he would say that even more, it didn't sound like him. I took my hands of him and stepped back. Sora stood up and turned around. I gasped. It was Sora's body alright but…but…those were Riku's eyes and his nose…in fact it was his whole face!

It's like Riku's face was stuck on Sora's body.

I gasped. I stepped back, I fell over. I didn't understand? The Supposedly Sora walked over to me. I tried to say 'go away' but nothing came out. My mouth just opened and closed like a gold fish.

Sora or Riku started walking over to me closer and closer. I gasped. I tried to scream but again nothing came out. They kneeled down next to me. They rapped their cold icy fingers upon my throat.

They squeezed tighter and tighter, their fingers making my throat colder by the minute. I tried to breathe but they just squeezed tighter and tighter I couldn't breathe, I tried and gasped for air.

I tried to take their fingers off but they were too strong, I stared at them they had no expression on their face but they did say something I started to lose it and gasped when they said "Just Pull it Kairi" Everything turned black.

_-BRING-_

I woke up, panting and sweating and totally out of breathe. I'm so glad this was a dream but maybe it meant something. I ignored it, washed my face and sprayed some deodorant on. I packed some lunch and I walked out the front door and walked to the park.

I couldn't help but think about the dream. Did it mean something? I arrived at the park I looked at my watch, 3:20, just a little bit early. I looked around; I was ment to meet him next to the duck pond.

I walked past the swing, it made me chill. There it was the duck pond; there were only 3 ducks in the pond. I sat next to the duck pond, I toke one of the sandwiches I prepared earlier and nibbled at it. I didn't feel safe.

"Hello Kairi" I heard was a familiar voice but not Sora.

I looked up. Standing in front of me was Riku, I gulped down what was in my mouth and stood up.

"What do you want Riku." I shivered.

He stepped forward. I stepped back and fell into the duck pond it wasn't deep about the length of your fingers to your elbow. I fell back there was a splash, my face was under the water for 2 seconds, I got out but Riku jumped on top of me. He grabbed my neck and squeezed and shoved my head under water. I tried to get up and gasp for air but he was to strong.

He was saying something but I couldn't really hear it. My life flashed before my eyes. "…that's why he's obsessed with his hair." She remembered Sora telling her, then the dream. "Just pull it." I tried with all of the breathe I had and strength that was left, I lifted my arms I tried to see where his face was and I pulled his long silver hair. He said something but I still couldn't hear. He let go, I got up. I gasped for air.

There was Sora, Sora grabbed Riku and started bashing him up again Riku fell and hit his head on one of the street light poles. I sat in the duck pond just thinking about how easily I would have lost my life. My hair was all wet I was all wet and tears streamed down my face. Riku lied on the ground unconscious.

"Kairi are you okay?" Sora asked.

I nodded, I was flushed and I was cold. Sora gave me a hug trying to warm me up.

"I'm sorry Kairi, we should have never came here." He apologized.

I was to shocked to say anything. I looked at Riku who was getting up and rubbing his head. He stood up.

"Hi there, Why are you in the duck pond?" Riku said.

"Huh?" Me and Sora said.

"Ok, umm one question who am I?" Me and Sora looked at each other.

"Amnesia" Sora whispered.

"Your name is Korey and your nice to everything you see." Sora explained.

"Okay, look at how cute those ducks are!" He said.

Me and Sora got out of the water and left Riku alone.

"You think he'll find his way home?" I asked.

Sora shrugged. We walked home, he apologized again.

"I'm so sorry Kairi, you've got to believe I would never ever let this happen to you again!" I told him it was okay.

"I love you Kairi and it's no joke"

"I love you too Sora"

Sora leaned closer I did the same our lips met. His lips were smooth and warm. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We kissed passionately. Soon we pulled away. He held out his hand I smiled and grabbed it. We walked home towards the sunset holding hands, fingers intertwined…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry but that's the end! Hope you liked it! Please R&R even if you didn't!**

**I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! :-) **

**I started a new one already! It's called As If! **

**Cya! And Please R&R**

**Welcome back! Ok this chapter is short!**

**I update fast! I type fats and I barely suffer from writers block plus I'm on school holidays so that's why! :-) Ok Den! If you like this story read my other one, As If. **

**Have fun! Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square soft and final fantasy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(With Tidus and Selphie)**

Tidus led her to a seat.

"You know Selphie..." Tidus chattered. Selphie locked at him sucking on a lollipop.

"I think you look beautiful."

Selphie's eye's widened when she heard this; she felt she would choke on her lollipop.

"No really! I have to tell you something. I've always liked you. I've always thought you were beautiful, but Riku always held me back from talking to you. He would say, 'Forget about her or we wont be your friend' but this time I saw you and I couldn't help my self." Tidus said looking into her bright aqua colored eyes.

Selphie took the lollipop out of her mouth, Tidus leaned closer, Selphie did the same and they leaned closer until their lips pressed against each other. Tidus put his hand on her face. Butterflies appeared in their stomachs but they were happy.

**(After school)**

After Riku and Kairi walked home,

"…Yeah and that's why he's obsessed with his hair!" Sora said dropping me at my house. "So Kairi I'll see you in the park at 3:30?"

"You said 3:00 last time!" I pointed out.

"I know but my mom say's I have to do the dishes first and then the laundry, other wise I would you know I would." Sora said with a smile on his face.

"But…" I said, but Sora put his finger on top of my lips and leaned closer and faintly kissed me.

"So I'll see you then?" he asked. I smiled. "Cya Kairi…" He said blowing a kiss to me. I blew one back.

I ran into my room. I looked at my watch, 2:15. I opened my closet. I grabbed some powdered jeans and a black singlet. I went into the bathroom brushed my hair. I looked at my watch again, 2:30 damn! I thought I decided to have a little nap. I went back into my bedroom set my alarm to 3:00pm so I could eat something before I went.

I laid my head to sleep.

**-BRING- **

Already! I looked at the clock. Shit 3:39 already! I thought I put that alarm on till 3:00? No time to worry about that! I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my own feet.

I ran down the streets so fast almost bumped into an old lady. "Sorry" I yelled back to her. "Children these days" She muttered. I kept running, finally. I got to the park. I saw Sora there sitting on the swing, swinging a lil bit to and fro. I ran up to him.

I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked giggling.

"Yuna" I was startled that he would say that even more, it didn't sound like him. I took my hands of him and stepped back. Sora stood up and turned around. I gasped. It was Sora's body alright but…but…those were Riku's eyes and his nose…in fact it was his whole face!

It's like Riku's face was stuck on Sora's body.

I gasped. I stepped back, I fell over. I didn't understand? The Supposedly Sora walked over to me. I tried to say 'go away' but nothing came out. My mouth just opened and closed like a gold fish.

Sora or Riku started walking over to me closer and closer. I gasped. I tried to scream but again nothing came out. They kneeled down next to me. They rapped their cold icy fingers upon my throat.

They squeezed tighter and tighter, their fingers making my throat colder by the minute. I tried to breathe but they just squeezed tighter and tighter I couldn't breathe, I tried and gasped for air.

I tried to take their fingers off but they were too strong, I stared at them they had no expression on their face but they did say something I started to lose it and gasped when they said "Just Pull it Kairi" Everything turned black.

_-BRING-_

I woke up, panting and sweating and totally out of breathe. I'm so glad this was a dream but maybe it meant something. I ignored it, washed my face and sprayed some deodorant on. I packed some lunch and I walked out the front door and walked to the park.

I couldn't help but think about the dream. Did it mean something? I arrived at the park I looked at my watch, 3:20, just a little bit early. I looked around; I was ment to meet him next to the duck pond.

I walked past the swing, it made me chill. There it was the duck pond; there were only 3 ducks in the pond. I sat next to the duck pond, I toke one of the sandwiches I prepared earlier and nibbled at it. I didn't feel safe.

"Hello Kairi" I heard was a familiar voice but not Sora.

I looked up. Standing in front of me was Riku, I gulped down what was in my mouth and stood up.

"What do you want Riku." I shivered.

He stepped forward. I stepped back and fell into the duck pond it wasn't deep about the length of your fingers to your elbow. I fell back there was a splash, my face was under the water for 2 seconds, I got out but Riku jumped on top of me. He grabbed my neck and squeezed and shoved my head under water. I tried to get up and gasp for air but he was to strong.

He was saying something but I couldn't really hear it. My life flashed before my eyes. "…that's why he's obsessed with his hair." She remembered Sora telling her, then the dream. "Just pull it." I tried with all of the breathe I had and strength that was left, I lifted my arms I tried to see where his face was and I pulled his long silver hair. He said something but I still couldn't hear. He let go, I got up. I gasped for air.

There was Sora, Sora grabbed Riku and started bashing him up again Riku fell and hit his head on one of the street light poles. I sat in the duck pond just thinking about how easily I would have lost my life. My hair was all wet I was all wet and tears streamed down my face. Riku lied on the ground unconscious.

"Kairi are you okay?" Sora asked.

I nodded, I was flushed and I was cold. Sora gave me a hug trying to warm me up.

"I'm sorry Kairi, we should have never came here." He apologized.

I was to shocked to say anything. I looked at Riku who was getting up and rubbing his head. He stood up.

"Hi there, Why are you in the duck pond?" Riku said.

"Huh?" Me and Sora said.

"Ok, umm one question who am I?" Me and Sora looked at each other.

"Amnesia" Sora whispered.

"Your name is Korey and your nice to everything you see." Sora explained.

"Okay, look at how cute those ducks are!" He said.

Me and Sora got out of the water and left Riku alone.

"You think he'll find his way home?" I asked.

Sora shrugged. We walked home, he apologized again.

"I'm so sorry Kairi, you've got to believe I would never ever let this happen to you again!" I told him it was okay.

"I love you Kairi and it's no joke"

"I love you too Sora"

Sora leaned closer I did the same our lips met. His lips were smooth and warm. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We kissed passionately. Soon we pulled away. He held out his hand I smiled and grabbed it. We walked home towards the sunset holding hands, fingers intertwined…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry but that's the end! Hope you liked it! Please R&R even if you didn't!**

**I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! :-) **

**I started a new one already! It's called As If! **

**Cya! And Please R&R**

b


End file.
